1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, a system, a presentation method, a presentation program, and a recording medium.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2014-100341 discloses a motion analysis system which performs swing analysis by using a motion sensor, and displays a processing result as text, graphs, and other images.
However, JP-A-2014-100341 does not disclose a specific configuration for notifying a user of the process of a swing. An analysis apparatus which displays a swing trajectory (for example, a trajectory of a head of a golf club) has already been proposed, but it is very hard for a user to objectively understand the user's swing type on the basis of only the trajectory.